Rhinestone Eyes
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Done as a prize request to Primitiveradiogoddess, a sonfic based off the song Rhinestone Eyes by Gorrillaz.


I don't own soul eater.

x

x

x

**I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower  
That you made with plastic power  
Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away**

They were so different yet so alike at the same time. Both had known the fierce grip of insanity, the hold it has over your mind. Once it takes hold, it takes a lot to get free. Insanity brings up every dark thought and your mind and uses it to take hold of everything in your life. Kid had that released, he was corrupted. Chrona had known it after years of psychological torture. But there was a big difference between them; Kid had that darkness within him all along. A few tempting words and some concentrated madness allowed that darkness to break free. Chrona, had always been pure, it took a massive amounts of magic and torture to even begin to instill madness within her. Her inherent beauty had been what initially interest him.****

Where the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep  
Drive on engines 'til they weep  
With future pixels in factories far away

They had different goals, different desires, and different dreams. Chrona's wants were simple, desire for love and family. Kid wanted to be able to reach his father's level and beside him as an equal. Chrona had never known love or affection. She had a mother who saw her as nothing more than a tool. Her father didn't even know she existed, and she was too afraid of rejection to tell him. Franken Stein, Chrona did not need a man like that to raise her, and it was cruel and unjust twist of fate. Kid had been responsible for the death of his beloved mother. He desperately wanted to make it up to his father, even if that meant working so hard that he lost sight of everything else.

**So call the mainland from the beach  
All parties now washed up in bleach  
The waves are rising for this time of year**

Their friends had changed them. Kid finally started reaching out affection his father never had time to give. Chrona could finally seek out love without fear of getting hatred in return. For once in their lives they could normal teenagers. They had healthy friendships. Then they started to want really relationships, romantic ones. They were just kids after all.****

And nobody knows what to do with the heat  
Under sunshine pylons we'll meet  
While rain is falling like rhinestones from the sky

Uh  
Mmmmm...

I got a feeling now my heart is frozen  
All the bowses and the growses  
Have been abstinated in my soul

The first timehe realized he felt something for her was when she was standing in the rain. It was the rare when rainstorms came to Nevada, when they did, it was drastic. Chrona had been just standing there. The rain had plastered that pretty pink hair to the sides of her face. She was staring into the sky, unmoving. When she danced, some part of him he had kept frozen had begun to thaw. Her steps were delicate and graceful. The little water droplets flying from her soaked locks glimmered like rhinestones. She was dancing in a shower of silver.****

I prayed on the immovable  
Yeah, clinging to the atoms of rocks  
Seasons, the adjustments, signs of change

There were no seasons in this city, just like his soul. It was static, unchanging. His soul was an eternal winter. It was cold, and lifeless. But this strange girl, this sad girl, had begun to bring spring to him. She was beauty and melancholy, and exotic creature by his standards. Chrona was the warm rain that thawed his heart.****

I can't see now she said taxi  
Now red light is all I can take  
This dawn brings strange loyalties, and skies

As his affections grew so did his efforts to win the affections of the shy pinkette. Chrona was naive to many things in the world. He showed her all the magic that he knew. Kid even went so far as to get up incredibly early and rushed to the school. He whisked her out of bed and pulled her to the highest balcony in the school; all to show her the sunrise. Kid would never forget that expression for the rest of his life. That elation, the way her eyes lit up at the sight was enough to enchant him. His had sought hers, twining their fingers together. She looked at him, her blue eyes sparking, her cheeks flushed in excitement. Kid wanted so much to kiss her at that moment, but it could wait. He didn't want anything to ruin that beautiful moment.****

I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower  
That you made with plastic power  
Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away

(Here we go again)  
(That's electric)  
Uh  
(That's electric)

Helicopters fly over the beach  
Same time everyday, same routine  
Clear target in the summer when skies are blue

Kid was silently thanking Maka when she suggested going to the beach. Not for the sun, or the sight of his curvy weapon in swimsuits, it was Chrona. When Chrona walked out in that skimpy, by her standards, bikini. It made him elated by the image of symmetry, now if only her hair was symmetrical as the rest of her. He hadn't even noticed the drool until Liz had smacked him upside the head, sending him hurtling into the sand. Luckily neither Chrona nor, more importantly, Maka had noticed. ****

It's part of the noise when winter comes  
It reverberates in my lungs  
Natures corrupted in factories far away

He never really did understand how valuable the pinkette was to him until he almost lost her. When Kid saw that black blood leaving her body, horror filled his whole being. He had stayed at her bedside for three days straight until she woke up. When she did, Chrona was scared and confused, thrashing around looking for some sign she was awake. Kid grabbed her gently and held her to his chest until she calmed. Like a child her fingers dug into his clothes and cried. Chrona stared up at him after she stopped and smiled weakly. Kid smiled back and gently pressed his lips to hers. She tensed up, not used to the contact but eventually relaxed into it. It was then that the last bit of ice coating his heart melted away.

They were both monsters, she on the outside and him within. It was their curse but their kinship. Teir love was strange and different but it was real. Chrona had never known love and Kid was intent on changing that. Besides, if he were to love anyone it should an immortal like her. Their love was real and true. The feel of her hand in his was euphoric. Her presence was enough to put him at ease. He loved her and their love shined. ****

(Here we go again)  
(That's electric)  
Your love's like rhinestones, falling from the sky  
Uh  
(That's electric)  
With future pixels in factories far away  
(Here we go again)  
(That's electric)  
Your love's like rhinestones, falling from the sky  
Uh  
(That's electric)  
With future pixels in factories far away  
(Here we go again)

x

x

x

x

x

Princess: This was the request from Primitiveradiogoddess for winning the fanfiction category of my contest from my fanfic Child Born of Love. Primitiveradiogoddess is a fellow KidxChrona lover and a fine writer herself, very well respected. She asked me to write a songfic using a song from the band Gorrillaz and that's a bit out of my element but I did my best. Primi-tan, I hope you like this!


End file.
